Hangover
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Porque cuando Natsu vio a Juvia, usando su playera y preparándole el desayuno, supo que una muerte en manos de cierto mago de hielo, lo esperaba lenta y dolorosamente.


LOOOOOOOL xD Cómo gracias a este drabble, one shot ,lo que sea, se cumple mi meta de 5O escritos publicados, quise escribirlo de una experiencia algo personal xD, claro, si quitas la magia y gatos parlantes, si es algo que casi ocurrió así xDD

Espero y les guste, tiene hints de pareja, y participación mini especial Jerza, ¡Aye!

¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Loxar/Gray Fullbuster

[Bonus: Jerza]

**Genero: **Humor

**Palabras:** 980

.

.

.

**H**angover

Al dragon slayer de fuego le dolía y mucho la cabeza. Sentía cómo en cualquier momento esta le estallaría.

No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche pasada, oh bueno, solo recordaba que todos los magos de Fairy se habían ido a un bar junto a los magos de Sabertooth, festejando un año desde la supervivencia del festival del Festival del Dragón.

Natsu recuerda un poco, cómo Gajeel y Orga pelearon por cantar en el escenario, y como Evergreen los había convertido en piedra, también, recuerda como Levy s se caía de borracha junto a Cana y como Sting y Rogue, espantaban al mujeriego de Laxus quien estaba muy cerca de Yukino. También recuerda a Gray discutiendo con Refus porque estaba cerca de la Loxar, y como esta, ignoraba lo obvio por conversar con unas ya ebrias Erza, Lissana y Lucy.

Oh sí, solo tenía una resaca cualquier, consecuencia de otra fiesta como cualquiera.

—Nada del otro mundo…

Murmuró, mientras que su sensible olfato, detectaba un olor dulce. Demasiado dulce. Un olor que casi no detectaba en las mañanas, no al menos en su casa.

—Oye Happy—llamó a su exceed, más cuando se dio cuenta, el felino no estaba—Pero qué…

Se levantó de la cama, mirando que sí traía su ropa puesta, pero no por eso sin dejar de tener ese dolor de aroma dulce, llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. _Él conocía bien ese perfume._

Por eso, cuando vio como una chica de larga cabellera azul le daba la espalda, sintió algo de pánico.

Y más, cuando la veía vestida únicamente con una de sus playeras.

—Oh—ella se percató de su presencia—, buenos días Natsu-san. Juvia tuvo el atrevimiento de prepararle el desayuno, Juvia espera que le guste.

Los ojos del chico de cabellos rosados se abrieron sorprendidos, mientras dejaba escapar un grito y se jalaba los cabellos.

¿¡Porqué mierda Juvia estaba en su casa!?, ¿¡Y porqué fregados usaba una de sus playeras!? Oh no… no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, y si… ¿Y si había ocurrido algo?

Lucy y Lissana le habían contado sobre ese tema, ya no era tan asexual e ignorante sobre eso, entonces era muy posible que, si Juvia estaba en su casa, preparando el desayuno, con su ropa puesta, y él sin recuerdos de la noche pasada, era porque seguramente algo, había sucedido.

—Mierda…

Gray, iba a matarlo.

* * *

La noche anterior todos se estaban cayendo de borrachos, Natsu era uno de tantos. Por lo que Mirajane, al estar también Erza, Gray, Elfman y Lucy inconscientes, le pidió de favor a la maga que se llevará al dragon slayer a su casa, y que si podía, se quedara ahí ya que la noche era peligrosa.

La chica aceptó y se llevó a Natsu del lugar, siendo acompañada por Natsu, quien luego también se quedó dormido.

Y una vez llegando al hogar, ella lo acostó en la cama para que durmiera, pero sin tenerlo previsto, el chico le vomitó encima. Siendo que el vómito no era una sustancia que pudiese remover con su magia, además… olía terrible.

Por lo que se vio al atrevimiento de tomar una de sus playeras para sustituir la ropa sucia, y una vez había amanecido, prepararle un desayuno saludable debido a la resaca que seguramente estaba sufriendo.

—Bueno días Juvia—saludó Happy mientras salía de la casa—Iré por un pescado.

Y ella asintió, mientras miraba como Natsu ponía cara de espanto al verla, y en solo unos minutos, salió disparado a la salida de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó mientras iba hacia la lavadora, donde su ropa ya se había lavado.

* * *

Gray se encontraba en el gremio, con un dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca, mientras que con la mirada, buscaba a aquella maga de agua que lo había casi ignorado toda la noche pasada.

Suspiró, mirando, como por la puerta, estaba un aun no bañado ni arreglado Natsu.

—Qué demonios…

— ¡Gray!

El mago dio un pequeño salto al notar como su amigo corría hasta donde él, se miraba asustado.

— ¿Qué ocurre escupe fuego?

Mas Natsu no dice nada. No era como si tuviese miedo de ese cubo de hielo, geiser… era solo que en el pacto de amigos, estaba estrictamente prohibido meterse con la mujer (la cual aún no es proclamada) de tus amigos. No era de hombres hacer este tipo de cosas, por eso debía hablar con la verdad.

Pero si había algo que Natsu sabe, es que cuando Gray se encabrona, era peor que un maldito festival de Dragón.

Pero no, él debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, debía ser valiente. Las hadas del gremio son valientes, no cobardes. Además él era un verdadero hombre, cómo dice Elfman pues.

—Mira Natsu, si solo vienes para que pierda mi tiempo…

—Juvia y yo pasamos la noche juntos.

Y entonces, solo se vio como el suelo del gremio se congelo y un círculo mágico, aparecía bajo los pies de Gray.

— ¡Ice Make: Geiser!

* * *

Jellal y Erza caminaban tomados de las manos, mirando, como un desnudo Gray lanzaba bloques de hielo, a un asustado Natsu.

— ¿Qué diablos…?

— ¡Jellal! —grita Gray llamando la atención del chico.

— ¿Me está hablando a mí? —preguntó a su novia, esta asintió confundida.

— ¡Si yo fuera tú mantendría a Erza lejos de ese escupe fuego!, ¡El muy cabrón se mete con las mujeres de otros!

— ¡Estaba borracho!

Se defendió Natsu, mientras que Juvia, quien salía de una panadería acompañada de Happy, miraban la escena confundidos.

—Erza-san, Jellal-san, ¿Qué ocurre?

Ambos la miraron encogiéndose de hombros.

—No sabemos.

Y Happy, el único que sabía lo que en verdad ocurría no dijo nada. Natsu se lo merecía por haberle quemado su pescado el día anterior.

.

.

.

Fin

xD

* * *

I regret noooooooooothing xDD Próximamente, mi mejor amigo Ray-kun subirá sus no fumados y serios one shots.

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
